Vile
Vile '(known as '''VAVA '''in Japan) is a Maverick Reploid from the ''Mega Man X video games. Originally appearing in the first game, he was a trusted lieutenant of Sigma and aided him when he rebelled against humanity. His character lacked detail and history in the original X1 ''game, but his character was greatly expanded upon in the PSP remake, ''Maverick Hunter X. Like Sigma, Vile has a habit of coming back to life to continue plaguing X and the Maverick Hunters. History Mega Man X/Maverick Hunter X Vile was originally a Maverick Hunter, but had been reprimanded for being overly violent and endangering as many lives as the Mavericks he was assigned to eliminate. When Sigma began his rebellion, he released Vile from his detention cell and recruited him in order to destroy X. Vile joined the rebellion of his own accord rather than being corrupted by Sigma's viral influence, already harbouring a deep resentment towards X and eager to cause destruction. Vile set out to cause havoc for X and the Maverick Hunters and fought X inside his Ride Armour. He almost crushed X, but was prevented from delivering the killing blow by Zero. After making his escape, Vile had his Ride Armour repaired and began building up an advanced arsenal by taking weapons from other Maverick rebels. He intended not only to destroy X but also wanted to defeat Sigma and believed that he had the power to change the world. For all his ambition, however, Vile was still bested by X and Zero. He almost defeated X with his Ride Armour, but Zero managed to destroy his mecha by overloading his systems and self-destructing, sacrificing himself to save X. Vile then fought against X again but he was ultimately defeated. Mega Man X3 Two years following Sigma's failed rebellion, Vile's remains were salvaged from the ruins of Sigma's old base and he was rebuilt and revived by Dr. Doppler (who had himself been corrupted by the Sigma Virus). Doppler ordered Vile to assist his Nightmare Police in eliminating X while the doctor continued working on constructing Sigma's new "Kaiser" body. Even with upgraded weapons and a new Goliath Ride Armour, Vile could still not defeat X and was scrapped once again. Mega Man X8 Years after the events of X3, Vile returns again, this time assisting Sigma's usurping of the Jakob Project by abducting Lumine. Interestingly, when he first appears and Axl wonders who he is (since Axl hadn't met Vile before then), X and Zero state that Vile is a wanted criminal and don't seem surprised to find that he's alive, implying that Vile may have been ressurrected quite some time before then. Vile appears frequently throughout the game, showing up in various stages as a mini-boss to harass the Hunters. Their final encounter with him takes place in Sigma's palace on the Moon just before they face Sigma himself. Vile attacks using his new Devil Bear Ride Armour but he is ultimately defeated and destroyed once and for all. Bodies Original Vile's first body is lavender in colour and conceals a wide variety of weapons which can all be modified in a number of ways. Weapons *'Front Runner '- Vile's trademark shoulder cannon. By default, it fires electrical pulses that paralyse targets, but can be adapted to fire cluster bombs, spread shots, lasers and cutting projectiles. *'Cherry Blaster '- A vulcan cannon installed into Vile's forearm. It fires different types of ammunition in straight, spread or arc patterns. It can even be adapted to launch missiles. *'Bumpity Boom '- A napalm grenade launched from Vile's knee. The blast from this bomb travels across the floor. Vile can also adapt his legs with other types of bombs or even flamethrowers. Vile MK-II Vile's second body was built by Dr. Doppler. It is not as adaptable as his original body and only carries a small number of weapons. Weapons *'Shoulder Cannon '- Vile's new shoulder cannon acts both as a stun weapon for halting enemies in their tracks, and also a machine gun that fires penetrating bullets at a rapid speed. *'Napalm Grenade '- A grenade launched from Vile's left shoulder that creates a pillar of flame that streaks across the floor towards an opponent. *'Shield '- Vile carries a shield on his back that he can use to protect himself from enemy fire. However, he does not use this shield at any time during gameplay in MMX3. Vile "V" Vile's third form sports a green and yellow colour scheme for the most part, with a black chestplate. It is unknown who rebuilt him or when, but he carries a greater arsenal than he did whilst serving Dr. Doppler. This is Vile's final body as he is never ressurrected after being destroyed in MMX8. Weapons *'Shoulder Cannon '- Vile can shoot balls of flame and even homing blasts that can paralyse his foes. *'Missiles '- The launcher on Vile's left shoulder can launch large spreads of missiles in quick succession. Trivia *In each form, Vile has always bore a close resemblance to '''Boba Fett, a villainous character from Star Wars. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:War Machines Category:Mega Man X Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animated Robots Category:TV Robots Category:TV Characters Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Manga Characters Category:Reploids